Just One Last Try
by BigBabyBooDragon
Summary: AU! In this world, we all live in the past and its our job to free everyone from it one day. Us nine, will change the world or die trying. (Plot is mine but not actual PoT) T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_The Cheshire Cat's Self here, and I just want to see if this works so tell me if you want more but let's do this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ever shall. Original rights of the original story belongs to Takeshi Konomi._

_**We all are stuck in the past whether we know it or not. It doesn't matter what we think, we're still just living ever mistake over again without learning from it. That can only be changed though, if the literal, everyone, as in the world, knows it. But so far, only a few of us know. There were probably those before us to, but they didn't succed. I don't plan on it going like that this time. This time around, there's nine of us. **_

_**Us nine, are one team, through bickering, joys, sorrows, and even death, we will complete what we set out to do, even if its our sixteenth time trying and all the other times we lost our lives. This time, even though I'm the only one to remember right now, I'll bring them back. I made that promise and I intend to keep it. I swore on my Souil after all. If I lose that then, I won't come back to fight another day. It'll only be them. So, I, Ryoma Echizen, must bring back my team, who unknowingly gathered at Segaku, and are all regulars of the tennis team. Good thing I was born with a natural talent for it and seeing who my oyaji is, its not surprising. I must do this without losing my Souil or letting anyone know our identeties.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello sorry for not updating but I have one owrd. Okay maybe three. First puppy ever. I don't like potty training. Well whatever. Also thank you Aprilia Echizen for following :). Now, on with the show! ... story?_

_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns the original story. I only own the plot ;_; no characters or anything else in this._

CH 1

Ryoma's pov

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEP! _Goes my alarm next to my bed. I quickly swat the annoying device, silencing it, and burrow back under the covers. They come back off. "Karupin! let me sleep!" I yell at what I suspect to be my fluffy, Himalayan cat.

"Seishonen! You start school today! Get out of that bed and hurry up! your going to be late!" screams my oyaji right in my face! I give him a sour look and turn to the 'annoying device' from before. I have plenty of time.

"BAKA OYA-" I start but stop when I see he's not here anymore. He's probably off reading those things again. _Meow! _"Karupin, I told you to not let him in!" I frown at my cat and he sits there with what would be a smirk. Reminds me of that guy. Well, I hope I see him soon, and the rest for that matter. I get up, grab my new uniform, and head to the bathroom. When I get there, I go straight to the shower and turn the handle so that its slightly cold but not to cold. Just right to wake me up.

Stepping out, I grab my clothes, put them on, and head down stairs. "Ryoma honey, your cousin made the Japanese style breakfast you love so much." says my mother stepping in the room and ruffles my hair. "I need to go now, emergency case but I'll be home later when you get back. Hopefully. Have a good day at school." she runs to the door in her heels and half way out she yells, "I'm off! Nanako, take care of your uncle please!"

"Of course Aunt Rinko. have a good day! Ryoma, its getting cold!" I hurry to the table and scarf down my food, but still enjoy the taste. I say thanks for the food and clean my place, grabbing a grape ponta while I'm at it, and go put on my shoes.

"I'm off!" I yell back, grabbing my stuff. Seconds before I', out the door, I hear Nanako telling me to have a good first day.

I start walking the path I look over a few days before and lose myself in my thoughts. Unlike the rest of the students, I'm coming a few days later than everyone else. We just moved to Japan last week so I wasn't fully registered yet. Luckly, thanks to that, I'm already signed up for the tennis club. The regular spots haven't been fully chosen either. I have to get in. After all, I need to if I don't want to lose my Souil. A Souil is basically your existence. Who you are. Some are reborn and are fated to meet again while others are born at a time that ones past life's friends, aren't, and that's one of the saddest things in a Souil's existence. If they don't meet one, the can grow lonely and die all on their own. When that happens, well, whatever person who has it at that time, if their still alive, goes insane and cant be helped. Its basically losing everything that makes you a person.

I had become so lost in my thought, I didn't realize I was in front of the gates, walking in. "Hey! Who are you? Never seen you around before," comes a voice behind me. I recognize it now. I turn around and find I was right. "I'm Horio with two years of tennis experience. I couldn't help but notice your bag. If you want, I could teach you some tennis. After all, two years of experience are under my belt. But of course, you won't be on my level anytime soon." No doubt. Horio from three lives ago. He always bragged back then too. That life, he was a good for nothing archer for that one kingdom wasn't he? "Hello, new kid. Are you even listening?"

"Ne, Can you show me to the courts?" I ask.

"Sure! Then I'll teach you some of the basics before practice starts." He grabs my hand and starts running. Just a little before we get there, he runs out of breath. I'm not even breathing heavily yet, nor is my heart rate any higher. "I-its right over there. Be there in a sec."

Before he finished, I'm already on my way over. Practice already started. "Oi, gaki, you in this club?" Momo... I turn around and there he is with everyone except Tezuka. "Ah! Your that transfer student!"

"Ne~ Oshi! Is this him?" Asks Kikumaru, "He's so short and cute!" He runs towards me. Oh no. here it comes. GLOMP! I struggle to stay standing and also breathing.

"Eiji! Stop, your hurting our kohai!" Eiji lets me go and apologizes sadly but quickly perks back up. What's he planning?

"Ne~ Ochibi, wanna play a bit with me?" he asks jumping up and down. The others look at him like he's crazy. Its funny but I can't wait to see their faces when I beat him, Fuji's probably won't change though. Unless its in amusement.

I do my trade mark smirk and say, "I'll play. If its a full match." Now, he sees my entire face. Brown eyes, that are golden in the sun, Darkly tinted green and black hair, and the challenging, cocky smirk. Ha, I knew their faces would be good and that Fuji would just smile wider. Eiji grabs me and takes me to the changing rooms. I put on my clothes and walk out with my red racquet.

"Whaaaa! Ochibi's so kawaii!" He glomps me again and I drop my racquet. He sees how blue I am and lets me go. I reach for my racquet, but before I can get it, here comes a hand.

"Sa, you'll be needing this to play, won't you?" Fuji. The sadistic, cacti lover even in all his past lives. he hands me the racquet and I nod thanks to him hoping it won't cause his sadist side to come out. It worked and I followed Eiji to the empty court earning dirty glares the entire way.

"Ochibi~ Rough or smooth?" He asks.

"Smooth." The racquet is spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and it finally stops. "Smooth. Na~ Ochibi your so lucky!" I smirk. I have a plan and hopefully, it'll bring him back. After all, in order to bring back the memories, the one still with them needs to bond with the others individually. I start bouncing the ball. I throw it up, bring my right arm back, and-

**Okay! Next time lets hope Tezuka doesn't mess up Ryoma's plan ;) See ya! Wish me puppy luck and thank you! Also forgot to say earlier, flames will help to make smores. Or burgers. BBQ wih Fanta, the actual Ponta :P yummy. Oh wait oops, sorry. Well see ya for real this time! Have a cookie (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'M BACK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! okay so I'm feeling really inspired lately so you get another chapter. Well whatever you guys just want the story so here you go! Also, second four day week end in a row!_

_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns original I do not =.= for I am only jelly_

Last time: _I start bouncing the ball. I throw it up, bring my right arm back, and-_

Ryoma's pov

and _PWONG! _goes the ball. Eiji is running to return the serve, he gets to the spot, and waits. The ball hits the ground, Eiji dodges, and I get the first point. "What was that!?" "Who is that kid?!" and other questions roared from the new found crowd.

"Ochibi-san... What was that?" Eiji asks still in slight shock just staring at where the ball bounced from.

"Twist serve ne? Ryoma! You were supposed to come and see me before you challenged anyone!" There's that lady. Tezuka's here too now along with his emotionlessness he's always had. Some people really never change.

I smirk. Looks like this is over now. Well what I'm about to say is true but to bad I couldn't wake up Eiji just yet. I point my racquet at the cat like boy across from me, put my other left hand in my pocket, and say, "Mada mada dane." A glint of recognition shows in the eight's eyes but to my disappointment, it quickly disappears. Well, I'll have to say that more.

"Really boy. You don't think their a good enough challenge to use your left hand?" Ryuzaki asks. I pull down the rim of my hat, and walk over to my bag. I grab the forms out and give them to the pink, wrinkled lady. "Thank you. Now. Please come with me to my office." She gestures me to follow.

At her office she locks the door behind us and tells me to sit down. I do and she sits across from me in her chair. "So I'm guessing you figured out I'm the one with the memories right?" I finally ask. She smirks.

"Ryoma Echizen. Its been forty years, no? I've missed my favorite uncle." That's right. I was her uncle in my past life. I never married or had kids but she was very clever back then and found out. She stood up, as did I, and we hugged. "I should let you know, I have a grand daughter now. She's in your class. Sorry I couldn't bring at least one back with me before you got here."

"Its not your problem to do that. Its mine. anyways, you know it wouldn't have worked due to me being the only one who can." I tell her, "Also, I look forward to meeting her. I'm guessing she doesn't know and if so, I'd like to keep it that way." She nods in understanding.

"Well classes are about to start. I'll get your stuff set up in the club room, you just go and make some friends and try to get your old ones back." She tells me. I nod, giving her a smile, and run off.

In class the first thing I hear, is a squeal. "Kya! Ryoma-sama!" Why does Tomoka have to be in this class or life time for that matter? She was from the same life time as Horio was. She was the third princess and in line for the crown. I was a prince who was second born and second in line. She fawned over whenever we were in the same country. Now, its the same class. "I heard about you from some of the guys! They all say your amazing at tennis! Dai Suki Ryoma-sama!" Luckly, in comes the teacher.

"Now everyone sit down. Echizen-kun, please stay up here so you can introduce yourself." I go to the front and wait for him to write my name and introduce me. "Now class this is Echizen Ryoma. He will be joining us from today onward. Please introduce yourself Echizen-kun."

I bow, and say "My name is Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you all and please take care of me."

"Good now Horio-kun please raise your hand. Echizen-kun you will be seated in front of him." Before he raises his hand, I start towards him but no one notices this.

"Echizen huh? You put on a great show today. But, you still can't beat me with my two years of tennis experience!"

"Horio! Quiet down. I know your all excited about the new student but you can all ask him things during the break." and with that, class starts back up. And so does my sleep.

A few minutes later, I'm woken up by the teacher asking me to read what's on the board out loud, in English. "The husband and wife walked the dog together every day." I said in perfect English. I sat back down and fell asleep but not before seeing many astonished faces. I smirk unknowingly to them. This will be a good time to nap everyday.

I wake up to "Ryoma-sama!" Great. Break time. I life up my head to see Tomoka's face right in front of mine. Now flinching, and thankfully, not letting my reflexes do there thing, I glare at her. "You're so amazing Ryoma-sama! You spoke perfect English! Did you live in America before this?" She was always like this. I'm glad I only had to deal with her in this life and the last one we were in together. Her Souil if fairly young I guess.

"Tomaka-chan..." I look towards this new voice and see Sumire when she was young. I freeze but no one notices thankfully, and look again. While she may be very close in looks, there are differences between who this is and my past niece. This must be her granddaughter. "Ah! Ryoma-kun..." she looks down, "I-its nice to m-meet you..." She sure blushes a lot.

'Ne~ Ne~ Ryoma-sama, eat with us!" Tomoka pleads. Before anyone can say anything, not like I was going to anyways, the door flings open. Standing there is a curly red-headed boy with a bandage on his cheek and another boy with black spiky hair and purplish eyes.

"Ochibi~ Eat with us!" He whines and rushes in talking me into a glomp.

"Kikumaru-senpai..." Momo is just standing there taking in the scene. "Lets go senpai, before lunch break is over," he says walking towards the door. Eiji picks me up above his head and takes me out the door. Great, every life I'm kidnapped by them and something to do with Souils happens. Hopefully I'll get a two for one at least.

_Alright there you go my hatchlings. Yep your all hatchlings now. And I am also a dragon. Also I have written the very end of this already, now only to write whats in between =.= seen ya soon I guess_


End file.
